A la mujer virtuosa
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Pequeña historia en la que Trunks, como todo niño, quiere la ayuda de la persona menos indicada para dedicarle unas palabras a su madre...y ya saben de los derechos de autor, este fic es pura diversion


**A la mujer virtuosa (Vegeta y Trunks).**

_Para este e__special con motivo del Día de las Madres, me pareció conveniente hacer ver a Trunks como un típico niño que busca la ayuda de quien menos podría brindársela, y así dedicarle algunas palabras cariñosas a la que le dio la vida. Disfrútenlo, esta casi como lo publiqué en el foro de FFL._

El pequeño Trunks V. Briefs no sabía que escribirle a su mamá con motivo de la celebración del Día de las Madres. Era la tarea que le habían dejado en la escuela, y su papá no es de mucha ayuda que digamos, sobre todo si los temas tienen que ver con el vínculo que tienen él, Vegeta, y ella, Bulma, como una pareja; así que el chiquillo tendría que emplear todo su ingenio para redactar una buena composición.

Su abuela, Bunny Briefs, podía ser una buena opción si no fuera porque la mayoría de las veces era bastante parlanchina, pero en asuntos que al muchachito le tenían sin cuidado, como en el hecho de que si él, Trunks, consideraba que algún día su sexy papá Vegeta le propondría una cita al fin… las ocurrencias de la señora _(cosa que a Bulma seguía sin causarle la más mínima gracia)_. Del abuelo, el doctor Briefs, ni se diga… vive más entretenido con el gato y su trabajo en el laboratorio y, aún a esas alturas, con sus bien vividos seis años encima, el buen inventor lo seguía viendo como un adorable e indefenso bebecito.

¿Qué podría decir un niño de su edad a la autora de sus días? Se pasó la tarde quebrándose un poco la cabeza. Ya casi oscurecía cuando se dio por vencido.

Ni hablar — se dijo a sí mismo, un tanto decepcionado por su falta de imaginación —, creo que veré que es lo que puede decirme papá.

Así que se armó de todo su valor y se dirigió hacia la Cámara de Gravedad, uno de los lugares favoritos de Vegeta en _Capsule_, junto con la cocina y el dormitorio que compartía con Bulma cuando uno y otro estaban de buen humor…

Este… ¿papá?... — dijo un tanto temeroso, asomándose tímidamente por la pantalla que daba al interior del aparato —… ¿puedo hablar contigo de… un asunto de… hombre a hombre?

El Príncipe Saiyajin se encontraba entrenando como era su manía… cada semana aumentaba la gravedad para irse acostumbrando a ella. Había retomado la preparación después de lo sucedido en un torneo sin gran significado para él, pues se dio cuenta de que era más que conveniente no bajar la guardia para que no lo tomaran por sorpresa otra vez. Y la joven científica también, de forma indirecta, se lo había solicitado a favor de su pequeño hijo. Miró a su vástago con ese ceño fruncido habitual, un poco más fruncido por haber sido interrumpido.

¿Y se puede saber sobre que, Trunks? — le preguntó un tanto irritado… aun no trataba de muy buena manera a su descendiente —. Ya conoces a la perfección que no estoy para escuchar tonterías.

Es… sobre… — tartamudeó el chiquillo visiblemente cohibido… tal vez no fue la mejor idea de todas —… sobre…

Deja de decir babosadas, mocoso, y habla de una buena vez sobre lo que te inquieta — le espetó el varón de la casa con dureza —. No creas que tengo tu tiempo.

Perdón… papá — bueno, ya estaba ahí y no se echaría para atrás, así que emplearía alguna buena táctica para hacerlo salir —. Mejor te veo más tarde, siento haberte molestado en tu sagrado entrenamiento, y te aseguro que no lo vuelvo a hacer más — le dijo en tono conciliador, mostrándose verdaderamente contrariado por su osadía.

Cerró la comunicación y se quedó afuera esperando a que su antecesor saliera, guardándose una sonrisita… sabía que no tardaría, pues lo dejó con la curiosidad atravesada. Trunks estaba más que consiente que, por más que su padre parecía explotar de cólera algunas veces a causa de sus travesuras, no lo mataría, porque, a pesar de toda esa conducta infantil e impropia para un Saiyajin de su alcurnia, Vegeta cree en la fortaleza de su heredero, se dio cuenta de ello a través del muchacho llegado del futuro… aunado a que Bulma jamás le permitiría un maltrato mayúsculo para con su retoño. Además, el "angelito" también era tan obstinado como sus progenitores; un legado nada despreciable, y no se daría por vencido hasta conseguir lo que quería.

Y sí, una de las cosas que le molestaban a Vegeta en sobremanera es que lo dejaran con la duda; él, como buen Príncipe, debía estar enterado de casi todo lo que pasaba en su "reino", lo que tuviera que ver directamente con su persona. Pero la culpa de todo era de esa pérfida e interesada mujer, la que vivía a su lado. Bulma había educado muy bien al escuincle en cuanto a como llamar su atención. Ella y el chiquillo eran tan parecidos que, si no fuera por la energía sobrehumana que emanaba del pequeño, para el que tuviera la sensibilidad de sentir el _Ki_, cualquiera podría dudar que fuera hijo suyo si no lo veían de cerca… porque lo que sí tenía físicamente de su padre, aunque no tan notorio por ser todavía muy joven, era ese gesto fruncido cuando estaba serio.

¿Y bien, Trunks? — le soltó con molestia al verlo sentadito a la puerta como si no rompiera ni un plato —, ¿de que mierda querías hablar? Espero por tu bien sea algo importante.

Oye, papá… — a Trunks pareció no preocuparle demasiado el tono grosero y malhumorado de su padre, así que le lanzó la pregunta sin más ni más, mirándolo muy fijamente —… ¿qué piensas tú de mamá?

Esa pregunta tomó un poco desprevenido al agresivo hombre, que incluso se quedó en shock por unos segundos, tratando de digerir lo que escuchó. ¿Qué que pensaba en realidad de Bulma, su mujer?... que estaba loca de remate. Bueno, esa locura le gustaba, y mucho… tal vez hasta era contagiosa. Pero eso era algo que no podía revelarle al pequeño mozalbete que engendró con ella, eso era algo que sólo ambos conocían y compartían.

En realidad nunca le habían dicho a nadie nada sobre la forma en que llevaban su vida de concubinos, porque a nadie más le incumbía. Y la dama sabía ser discreta en muchas cosas cuando era absolutamente necesario… aunque por otras hablara hasta por los codos. Fue con esa forma de ser, con su trato para con Vegeta, que Bulma, la mujer de cabellera y ojos del mismo color que el mar en calma, lo había conquistado y lo retuvo a su lado.

¿Y a qué se debe una pregunta tan estúpida? — el Príncipe le respondió al fin a su hijo, después del breve lapsus.

Es que en la escuela me dejaron de tarea que le escribiera unas palabras a mi mamá porque ya viene el Día de las Madres, papá — respondió el pequeño atropelladamente, manteniendo un tono de inocencia en la voz —, y no sé que escribirle; y por eso te pregunto a ti, pues tú la conoces desde hace muchos años atrás — y le sonrió con un poco de timidez, en una imitación casi perfecta del mejor gesto que su progenitora le dedica al hombre cuando quiere convencerlo de algo, esperando "ablandar" así el geniecito de su predecesor (_que esperaban, el niño tiene seis años y aun puede comportarse algo chiqueado_).

Y… ¿por qué no le preguntas a alguien más como… la pesada de tu abuela? — el Saiyajin quiso salirse por la tangente, tratando de evitar enrojecer ante ese tierno mohín de su primogénito por recordar en un instante la nochecita anterior al lado de su pareja.

¡No, papá! — exclamó Trunks haciendo un gesto de "ni lo sueñes" —. La abuela es muy aburrida en esos temas, pues ella sólo ve a mamá como su "niña" — opinó con algo de seriedad… cuando se lo proponía podía sonar como un niño muy maduro para su edad —. Yo quiero que me digas como la ves tú como mujer… A lo mejor puedo tener una perspectiva más amplia de mi vida a su lado — y volvió a fijar la vista en él, esperando por una respuesta.

"Méndigo chamaco igualado," se dijo Vegeta internamente, sin saber si exasperarse, burlarse o conmoverse por la actitud de su vástago "se nota claramente que aprendió bien de su latosa madre… y de mí". Ni hablar, tendría que buscar unas palabras convincentes o el crío no lo dejaría en paz (_ni modo que no reconociera su participación… XD_).

Bueno, Trunks… — carraspeó un poco antes de meditar sobre lo que correspondía decir, cruzándose de brazos —… lo primero que debes saber es que tenemos que trasladarnos a otro lugar, porque aquí cualquiera puede merodear. Y no estoy para aguantar a nadie más por el momento — puntualizó resoplando brevemente.

Si, papá, es una gran idea — contestó afirmativamente el niño… a él tampoco le agradaría que alguien los viera, especialmente su madre, porque se enteraría y ya no habría sorpresa—. ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó emocionado.

El techo es un buen lugar — le señaló discretamente hacia arriba —. Tal vez puedan vernos, pero no podrán subir hasta allá ni usando escaleras — agregó con un deje de diversión, recordando que en una ocasión Bulma le gritó hasta quedarse muda por haberse llevado a su hijo a ese lugar cuando éste cumplió un año, celebrando que el pequeño había dicho una palabrota muy a su manera… pero ella no pudo ni alcanzarlos por más que quiso que le auxiliaran, quejándose por el hecho de que las construcciones de _Capsule_ fueran tan redondas.

Se elevaron muy suavemente y se acomodaron en una parte alejada de la orilla, cerca de la cúspide, acostándose de espaldas para observar las estrellas por un buen rato. Trunks miró nuevamente a su progenitor con fijeza, esperando por sus palabras. Vegeta se aclaró la garganta un poco para empezar.

Verás, Trunks… para mí tu madre es… — y ya no pudo disimular su bochorno al recordar ciertas escenas muy vívidas en sus recuerdos… la noche anterior continuaba fresca en su memoria —. Mocoso… ¿es necesario que… te diga nuestros… "asuntitos privados"? — farfulló, asfixiándose por un segundo con un trago de saliva.

¡Nooo, claro que no! — al pequeño Saiyajin se le salió un grito de pánico, apartándose a una distancia considerable del autor de sus días, como si temiera que algo horripilante fuera a contagiársele —. ¡No inventes, papá, sus… intimidades no!... Me dan miedo — respiró profundamente para recuperarse del susto y agregó —. Dime una cosa, ¿acaso es lo único que piensas cuando se trata de mamá? — y abrió los ojotes como platos, sin dar crédito a que sus sospechas fueran verdaderas.

Bueno, en realidad, una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Vegeta de estar con Bulma era precisamente la relación íntima de pareja… se sentía enaltecido cada vez que le daban rienda suelta a la pasión, y era la forma más que excelente de escuchar sus quejas sin incomodarse; pero eso no era lo único, él lo sabía muy en el fondo, más primero se suicidaba antes que admitirlo, pues no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse tanto como lo llegó a hacer Kakarotto con su vieja.

A partir que convivió con la muchacha de cabellera azul imaginó que era una mujer especial en muchos aspectos: grosera, fastidiosa, gritona, mandona, vanidosa, enojona, pero bastante inteligente, astuta y observadora, y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, atractiva como no existía otra en el Universo. El simple hecho de que la señorita Briefs le haya ofrecido posada en su casa, a pesar de sus barbaridades y de su feo carácter para con ella… definitivamente su compañera encarnaba muchas cosas en la vida del Príncipe Saiyajin. Le dio otro sentido a su existencia cuando él creía que ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo. Además no recordaba a su propia madre, si es que la tuvo, y por esa razón nunca había aprendido a tratar de otra forma que no fuera brusco, salvaje y poco delicado, a las pocas hembras de cualquier raza que llegó a conocer en el transcurso de su vida como esbirro de Freeza; fue hasta que congenió con la joven genio que llegó a cambiar un poco ese modo tan arrogante de ser _(al menos antes de Bulma, y que nosotros sepamos, a Vegeta no le había interesado relacionarse con mujeres, pues esa no era una prioridad para él)_.

No, Trunks, no es así — dijo Vegeta al fin, recuperando la seriedad y el color —. Tu madre significa mucho más que eso, no lo dudes… a pesar de ser tan molona gran parte del tiempo.

Habló lo que consideró suficiente sobre el tema en cuestión, sin mirar directamente a los ojos de su pequeño sucesor, cuyas pupilas de límpido color azul claro eran tan semejantes a las de su mujer.

Ella y el infante ahora eran su vida, a pesar de sentirse solo muchas veces porque su odiado rival, el de más respeto, tenía algunos años de fallecido. Y aunque ahora entendía un poco el valor del sacrificio de Gokú: por su familia, por sus seres queridos, por sus amigos, por las personas importantes para él, por el planeta que lo vio crecer… no podía disculpárselo del todo, pues ese cretino pasó por alto la revancha que le debía desde que regresó a la Tierra.

El Día de las Madres fue celebrado en la escuela, y los niños de primer año presentaron sus escritos en el periódico mural. El de Trunks llamó mucho la atención por sus palabras. Bulma sollozaba algo fuerte, orgullosa de lo que su pequeño retoño podía expresar… a sabiendas que los dichos del padre de su hijo fueron la fuente de inspiración para esa redacción. Estas son las palabras:

_A la mujer virtuosa y ejemplar:_

_¡Qué difícil es hallar una esposa extraordinaria!_

_¡Hallarla es como encontrarse una joya muy valiosa!_

_Su esposo confía plenamente en ella; dinero nunca le faltará._

_Ella le es fuente de bien, no de mal, todos los días de su vida._

_Anda en busca de lana y de lino, y gustosa trabaja con sus manos._

_Se levanta muy temprano, da de comer a su familia y asigna tareas a sus sirvientas._

_Decidida se ciñe la cintura y se apresta para el trabajo._

_Se complace en la prosperidad de sus negocios, y no se apaga su lámpara en la noche._

_Tiende la mano al pobre, y con ella sostiene al necesitado._

_No le preocupa que haga frío, pues todos en su casa andan siempre bien abrigados._

_Es mujer de carácter; mantiene su dignidad y enfrenta confiada el futuro._

_Siempre habla con sabiduría e instruye con amor a sus hijos._

_Está atenta a la marcha de su hogar, y el pan que come es porque se lo ha ganado._

_Sus hijos se levantan y la felicitan; también su esposo la alaba y le dice:_

"_Muchas mujeres han realizado proezas, más tú las superas a todas"._

_Nota de la autora: Con estas palabras de la Biblia, una adaptación del libro de Proverbios 31: 10 – 29 quise darle un significado a este Día de las Madres, saludando a las que lo sean y a todas las mamás de todos y cada uno de los escritores y lectores en este foro. ¡Felicidades! Y en sobremanera a la mía. Y lo adapté con está simpática y divertida familia: en el fondo Vegeta le ha de tener a Bulma una gran estima… por algo se ganó su duro corazón Saiyajin, y creo que es de todos entendido que puede comportarse con su familia como un buen padre y esposo cuando nadie más lo está viendo. Sólo que no contaba con nuestra astucia… jejeje._

_P.D.- Proverbios 31:30 Engañosa es la gracia y vana la hermosura, la mujer que teme a Jehová, esa será alabada. Sabemos que en Japón tiene otra cultura y otras creencias, las cuales son respetables para mí, más no entendidas del todo. Saluditos._


End file.
